


Ushabti

by milliekou, Riyawrithi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliekou/pseuds/milliekou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyawrithi/pseuds/Riyawrithi
Summary: A citronshipping one shot focusing on a young Thief King Bakura, contrasting his harsh past with his future. By Riyawrithi and Milliekou.
Relationships: Citronshipping - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	Ushabti

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short comic Millie and I made about Bakura's childhood. It's set in an alternate citron timeline where Malik is a woman, because we like to imagine him having a family. I can't currently set her as co-author, but you can find her on AO3 as Milliekou, or at Milliekou.tumblr.com, or Milliekou.wordpress.com.


End file.
